


Love and Friendship

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mild Sexual Content, Pentatonix - Freeform, Romance, Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start talking with someone who claims to be Avi Kaplan. Regardless of who it is you become friends and start talking regularly, when you finally Skype...you realize...he's the real deal. I'm horrible at writing intro's but there it is, and you may eventually fall in love...*Wink wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying this is based on a dream I had a while ago, I already have it up on wattpad but decided to put it here, so yeah...enjoy

Ok, so today was a really weird day, while I was working at the local dinner, like usual, this random guy walks up to me and asks my name, then asked for my phone number. And of course, my best friend Jasmine nudged me with her elbow and wiggled her eye brows at me. Ok, I needed other friends so I decided to just go along with it, what's the worse that could happen. I gave him my number and he walked back over to his table and walked out with another man I'm assuming is his friend (hehe, I think we all know who that is). and now I'm back home, awaiting a call, god I'm weird. oh well, I'll tell you what happens later, bye.  
I just finished texting my guy best friend when my phone goes off signaling that I got a text, I didn't recognize who it was so I'm assuming that its the mystery guy. I look at the text 

Mystery guy- Hello, is this (Y/N)  
I sigh, here we go...  
Me- Yes, this is she, may I ask who you are.?  
I feel like this is like a blind date thing going on here, and what is taking him so long to reply. I was plopped on my bed, fiddling with my thumbs when finally the phone goes off again.

Mystery guy- Avi... Avi Kaplan,  
I drop the phone, is this really Avi, omg, after a minute of fangirling i finally collect my self and reply.

Me- Oh, is this really? The guy who asked me for my number did not look anything like Avi.

"Avi"- Oh, yeah, I saw you working in the dinner and I thought that you looked nice, also I saw how nice you were to everybody and I thought that It would be nice to have a friend like you, and I asked my friend to get your number for me, just in case you were a fan, and when he came back, I left the restaurant.

Me- Ah, that makes sense, and, hello!  
I could not hold in my excitement, I felt soooo happy.

"Avi"- Hello again, and yeah, lol

We talked for awhile over texting, and when I say awhile I mean, until 12:30am. We said our goodbye's and goodnight's. Then I took a shower, ate some ice cream, and got into my bed.  
I don't know if this is the real Avi or not but he seemed nice enough, I hope who ever he is and I could be good friends.


	2. Hey, Skype Time

Me and this Avi have been talking over text for like two weeks now, I'm still questioning if this is really Avi or not, I want to know, but then again, I dont, because I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm afraid that he might not like me if he knew me, and same goes towards him. I'm happy enough talking through text. When I told my friend that I was talking to Avi, she didn't believe me. but then again, I still don't beleive this, I'm a simple girl with a simple life. I am really bored, I wonder if Avi's busy. I pull out my phone,  
Me-"Hey Avi?"  
Avi-"Yes (Y/N)?"  
Me-"I'm reeaaaally bored"  
Avi-"Oh, well, what do you have going on today?"  
I look at my phone to ckeck what day it is, it's sunday so that means day off.  
Me-"I don't have anything going on today"  
Avi-"Oh, well, do you wanna skype?"  
I paused, do I want to skype? What if it really is Avi, what if it isn't? What if he doesn't like what he see's? Should I change my clothing? I slap my self acrose the face, what is wrong with me, he's just a guy.  
Me-"Yeah, sure."  
We exchanged our skype user names and I got my laptop all set up. I brushed back my (H/L) (H/C) hair so that it didn't look to messy and I threw a shirt on over my tank top.   
Me-"Ok, I'm ready"  
Just then my skype went off showing that I had Video chat request. I took a deep breath, here goes nothing. I answered it, and low and behold, there sat Avi. On my screen, adjusting his hair. I sat there in totaly shock, there were no words that can express how I felt. He looks at the screen and notices that it has started and he does his side smile. OMG. I can't even say anything. I pull out my phone and text Avi.  
Me-OMG I can't beleive this, it is actually you!  
I send it and his phone goes off. When he looks at his phone he starts to chuckle.  
"You really didn't beleive that it was me."  
I still can't talk.   
Me- " well, I'm just a simple girl with a plain life, and you are, well, you."  
When he looks at his phone again he sighs.  
"So what if you have a simple life, maybe I want a friend like that, and, why aren't you talking?"  
Oh my god, he wants to be my friend  
Me- "I'm nervous"   
I hid my face and started blushing. I am such a fool. I am mentally slapping myself so hard.  
"Oh come on (Y/N), don't hide your beauitful face, and come on, you can talk, no need to be nervous"  
He spoke so sweetly and... wait, beautiful face. I take a deep breath and remove my hands from my face.  
"See, there you are, now how about you start with simple words, say, Hi."  
I nod slowly and clear my throat, I can do this.  
"Hello Avi."  
Good start, maybe I can do this. Just then my best friend Jasmine busted in my door.  
"(Y/N) when are we going shopping we need...... Who are you skypeing?"  
She starts walking toward my laptop when Avi spoke up.  
"Hello (Y/N)'s friend, what is your name.?"  
"I don't know you there for I don't....... wait a minute."  
She inspects my laptop carefully and then squeels.  
"OH MY GOD (Y/N) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH AVI?!"   
"Hey, in my defense I didn't know either."  
I hear a deep laughter coming from my laptop and I give him a death glare that shuts him up.   
"Jasmine this is Avi, Avi, this is my best friend Jasmine."  
"Hello Avi, I just want to say that I absoutly love you and you are the best."  
"Well, thankyou Jasmine, I'm glad you feel that way."   
Aaaaannd theres the side smile.  
"hey Avi, I'm just wondering if you would sing for me, and (Y/N)"  
"uh, sure, what song do you want to hear?"  
There was a long momeny of silence.  
"Ooh ooh, You should sing your solo part thing from Daft Punk."  
Oh My God, no she didn't.  
"Hold on, I'll be right back, don't start."  
I ran out of the room and grabbed some duck tape out of my kitchen drawer and ran back in. I pull a peice off and hand it to Jasmine, at first she looks at it but then nods and sticks it on her face. I pull a peice off and do the same. I then text Avi  
Me- "No questions, just, start at the our work is never over part."  
Me and Jasmine crowd around the laptop and I turned up the volume all the way. He takes a deep breath and begins. And dang when he does the oh yeah part, I almost lost all of my cool. By then time he's done me and Jasmine are fangirling majorly. We take the duck tape off and take a deep breath.  
"Yep, defenitly good."   
I start giggleing and Jasmine shoves a hoodie in my face.  
'Laugh into the hoodi (Y/N)."  
I soon collect my cool and me, Avi and Jasmine start having casual conversations. Him and Jasmine exchange Phone numbers and skype and we end the call. Jasmine went to her room, we share an appartment. and I flopped down on my bed. Dang, we skyped for 4 hours.  
Me- "Goodnight Avi Kaplan"  
Avi- "Goodnight (Y/N)"  
After that I passed out, it was 9:00pm and I was exauhsted. I can't beleive I am friends with Avi Kaplan.


	3. Meeting in Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that the first few chapters of this fanfiction story are so amateur...wow...I can just tell the difference form this chapter to chapter 20

So, me and Avi became good friends since 2 months ago when we first started talking. Sometimes we Skype, sometimes we just text, but regardless he is very kind and I enjoy talking to him. I am currently on my vacation from work and I plan on just staying home and relaxing, buuuuut I'm getting bored so I'm just going to text Avi. I pull out my phone when I saw that I had a new message.  
Avi- "Hey skype me as soon as you see this message"  
Hmm, thats new, I sit in front of my laptop, go on Skype and I press the call button thing, after a few rings he answers.  
"Hey (Y/N), you live in LA right?"  
"Um, yeah I do, why?"  
"Because I'm getting off tour soon and I was wondering if you'd like to meet up and talk in person."  
I sat there for a moment thinking, was this a good idea? for all I know he could be a serial killer, maybe an ax murderer. Oh what am I saying, it'll be safe, I hope.  
"Uh sure, is it ok If Jasmine comes with me, shed love to meet you."  
"Yeah, I actually messaged her and she said the same thing, I'd love to meet you both."  
Wow, he wants to actually meet us, like in person.  
"Ok, when and where do you want to meet up."  
He sat there for a moment before speaking.  
"How about in two weeks on August 13th, and at the Burger king by the theater?"  
"Ok, sounds great"  
We sat there and talked for a little bit before he had to get off for a up coming concert. I got up and took a shower, then I walked into my and Jasmines shared living room and plopped down on the couch next to her to watch the lord of the rings.  
"So, (Y/N) are you excited to meet Avi in two weeks?"  
"Uh, yeah, are you"  
She looked me dead in the eyes.  
"What do you think?"  
I laughed and stretched out so that I was sprawled out and laying on her legs, she put her hand on my head and started patting my head like a human does a cat. I soon curled up in a ball and took a peaceful nap.  
I can't believe I'm going to meet Avi


	4. Songs and hugs

( just saying (N/N) means nickname)  
Two weeks have passed since I had plans to meet up with Avi, and today is the day, the 13th. I already took my shower and Jasmine is currently taking hers. I decide to wear a plain blue shirt and black skinny jeans. It was 10:00 and we are to be meeting Avi at 12:00, luckily the burger king isnt ot far away from where we live. After 30 minutes me and Jasmine were ready to go. We walked down to the place of meeting, bought a shake and waited. By the time we finished our shakes it was 11:30 so there was still time to spare.  
"Lets go look at some stuff."  
"Alright"  
Just as I was getting up I saw Avi walk in wearing a black leather jacket and his beanie. Kind of what he was wearing in the Can't Hold Us Jasmine took my hand and looked at me.  
"Remember (N/N), lets keep out cool."  
I nodded and we walked towards where Avi was standing, when he saw us a huge grin appeared on his face.  
"Hey (Y/N), hey Jasmine"  
"Hiiiiiii"  
He walked up to us and stood there awkwardly. Now that I think of it this is pretty awkward, I don't have anything in mind that we could do and heck, this is Avi, I doubt he'll like what us plain people do.....wait.  
"Avi, do you have anything planned for us."  
He shook his head no and it took all of my might not to begin jumping up and down and squealing.  
"I have an idea, seeing as you are in Pentatonix and me and Jasmine are going to A cappella Academy, how abouts we do some singing."  
"Wait, you too got into A cappella Academy?"  
"Yup"  
Me and Jasmine spoke at the same time and we both smiled.  
"Well then, where do you suppose we do the singing?"  
"hmmmmmm, how about we do it at one of our houses?"  
"Ok, But who's house?"  
This was a good question, I want to see Avi' house, and Mine and Jasmines is pretty plain.  
"How about we go to my house, I don't think Kevin is home at the moment."  
"Ok."  
OH my god, I get to actually see Avi's house, and maybe even meet Kevin. We begin to walk to his house, Avi is walking in the middle of us. We reach his apartment and it seems pretty normal on the out side, when we walk in I'm expecting it to be all fancy and stuff like that, but the inside is just as normal, it also looks like it would be very comfortable to live in.   
"Hey Avi, Who else is with you?"  
Uh oh, Kevin is home, we get to meet Kevin. Oh my god. I reach for Jasmine's hand and reaches back. Kevin walks into the room with nothing but a towel on. Did he just get out of the shower? I looked over at Jasmine and she looks like shes about to expload. Kevin senses our, issues and walks out. I watch as he walks away and my mouth is wide open. Jasmine squeezes my hand and she has the face of 'Im about to fangasim over what I just saw' and I started laughing. I turned to Avi and his face was a deep shade of red. he nervously cleared his throat  
"Ok, lets do some singing."  
After a while we decided to sing Problem and Kevin joined us, fully clothed now, thank god.  
"Can I sing Mitch's part?"  
I know his part by heart and Avi agrees to it. Kevin and Kevin does their parts and I do Mitch's and Kirstie's part while Jasmine does Scotts. After we finished it Avi and Kevin started clapping.  
"Wow, I can see why you two got into the Academy, and dang (Y/N) You did the rapping part perfectly, and Jasmine, you did outstanding as well. Me and Jasmine both blushed and she hid her face in her hands.  
"Thank you, but you two are way better then us,"  
They looked at each other then back at us.   
"I don't know, you guys seem pretty talented."  
So for the rest of the night we sang our hearts out and ate chocolate, but way to soon it was time to go.  
"I'll walk you to home, I don't want you out alone at this time of night."  
"OK, lets go"  
We said our farewells to Kevin and I even had the courage to hug him, and so did Jasmine. As we walked out of the house he grabbed our hands and we were walking down the street holding hands. When we got to my house I noticed that I could still se their house...... no way.  
"Is this the right place? I mean, I can still see y house."  
"Yeah, its the right place, I think."  
I clarify my statement by unlocking the door, yup, right place.  
"wow, you live right by al of us, I mean, Scott and Mitch live two houses down from here and Kirstie is right across the street"  
"OMG how did I not notice this before, I'm an idiot, anyway, You should head back home now, it's late and I'm exauhsted."  
"OK, but first.."  
Avi walked up to me and pulled me into his chest and into an embrace. He whispered in my ear,  
"I don't think your an idiot."  
After that he pulled away and hugged Jasmine then waved goodbye and walked away.... Did he just... hug me.  
I looked over at Jasmine who was soooo tired that she looked like she was about to pass out. I laughed and lead her to her room and laid her down for bed. After that I went to my own room and got into sleeping position. Did I lock the door? oh well, It doesn't matter, I'm to tired to care. I'm going to sleep.


	5. dang neighboors

"shh, you might wake them up."  
"It's fine hopscotch, just stop talking"  
"Whatever Samantha"  
Huh, why do I hear voices, and Why do I hear giggling? Who is in my apartment? I open my eyes only to see Mitch standing over me eyeballing me.  
"HEY, YOUR AWAKE"  
Mitch grabbed my hand and yanked me out of bed and I saw Scott doing the same to Jasmine, last night she woke up and came into my room and fell asleep on my bed. Anyway, We were both out of bed and Scott and Mitch were looking us up and down before looking at each other and nodding.  
"Uhh, why is scomiche in my house?"  
"Because we feel like it, now quickly get dressed we are going out."  
Before I could say anything Scott shoved Jasmine out of my room and shut the door. Then Mitch looked through my closet and he looked disappointed. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt that had flowers on it. He set them on the bed and began removing my clothing, oh my god no he wasn't.   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"I'm getting you dressed now pipe it and stop fighting."  
I gave in and let him dress me, Which was really awkward but, whatever. After I was done he shoved me into the living room where I saw Jasmine sitting on the opposite couch of Scott, and she kept giving him the stink eye, I guess they went through the same ordeal. Scott saw us and walked up to me, looked at me then kissed Mitch on the cheek.  
"Nice makeup work hunny"  
Me and Jasmine both squealed like children as we left the apartment. We were walking down the street and I saw Avi, he waved at us and began walking towards us.   
"Nu uh Avi, you have had enough time with these two, it's our turn so shoo."  
Avi put his hands up in surrender and shot me an apologetic look before walking away, wow, Mitch is scary.  
"SOOOO, may I ask where we are going?"  
"(Y/N), Me and Mitch have decided to take you and Jasmine on a shopping date, you know, kind of like a double date."  
"Ummm, Okkaaaay?"  
"Yeah, so lets go."  
Mitch grabbed my hand and began pulling me, Scott and Jasmine weren't far behind.  
"Ok, so, here we are!"  
We looked up at the Huge clothing store in front of us and mine and Jasmine's jaws dropped. There is no way we could ever afford here, Jasmine looked over at Scott and was about to say something.  
"No, don't worry, we are paying for your clothing, now lets go shopping."  
We excitedly went into the store and shopped the day away. We each ended up with 15 new shirts and several jeans. and After several hours of shopping I was so glad to be home. We said our goodbye's to the Scomiche and went straight to bed. In the morning when I woke up I saw that I had a message from Avi.  
Avi- MITCH SAW YOU NAKED?!  
Me- Well, I had my underwear on and I was kind of bombarded and tired.  
Avi- Oh, Mitch said that you striped in front of him  
Me- Oh, it seems that I need to kill a Certain Mitchie  
Avi- Yeah, it seems that way.  
A few moments later I heard a knock at my door and when I answered it Avi pulled me into an embrace. I was shocked at first but I hugged him back. A few moments later he pulled away and grabbed my face. He turned my face to make sure that I wasn't hurt. He lifted up my hair and looked on my neck. Once he was sure that I was untouched he sighed a relief.   
"I'm glad to see you are alright."  
I giggled a bit and shook my head.  
"I told you I was alright."  
He eyed me suspiciously for a moment before speaking,   
"So, do you have work today?"  
"Yeah, I'm about to get ready for it soon."  
"Oh, ok, You go get ready and I'll wait out here."  
He started to sit down on the steps but I stopped him.  
"YOu can wait inside if you'd like?"  
"Yeah, ok, that sounds better."  
I lead him inside and sat him down, I then went to my room to get ready.  
"I can't believe Avi Kaplan is in my house."  
"WHAT, Avi is in here?"  
I jumped three feet in the air and turned around to see Jasmine looking at me.  
"Oh my god Jasmine, for one, yes, Avi is sitting in the living room as we speak, and two, do not scare me again like that."  
She laughed and walked out of the room I guess to keep Avi company and I finished getting ready. When I was ready I saw Jasmine and Avi sitting around and talking, and Jasmine appears to be also ready.   
"OK, let us go now"  
Jasmine and Avi got up and we all walked out of the house. We started walking towards my work and Avi was still with us.   
"Avi, are you coming with us?"  
He looked at me and smiled, and lets me say this, that was one cute smile.  
"Yes, I want to watch you guys work."  
Oh dear, this will prove to be yet another interesting day.


	6. Avi the bringer of trouble

This will prove to yet another interesting day. Once we get to my work I sit Avi down on one of the chairs then get to work.  
"Hey, (Y/N)."  
"Yes Avi?"  
"I just thought I'd say that you look really cute in your work uniform."  
I sigh and roll my eyes. I return to my work, I try my best to concitrate but it's kind of hard when you have a weird bearded man staring at you. When I turn around I see his head resting on his hands and he's staring intentaly at me.  
"(Y/N) comehere"  
I finished cleaning the table I was cleaning and walked over to Avi.  
"Hey, can I get a water?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
I run into the kitchen and get him a glass of water and give it to him.  
"Thank you!"  
"Your welcome, now I'm going back to work."  
He smiled and I went back to work. A few minutes later..  
"(Y/N)"  
"I am busy Avi, hold on!"  
I snapped at him and he looked hurt. I sighed and went over to him... again.  
"What is it now?"  
"I'm bored."  
"well I have work for 5 more hours so find something to do or go home."  
"Alright.."  
I watched pull out his phone and I walked away. I was called to the kitchen so I went. After I finished I was about to walk back into to dinner when......  
"Yeah, she's currently work."  
"Really, does she look ccute in her work outfit?"  
"Yes, yes she does."  
"Well, where is she?"  
"In the back.."  
Oh no, I know those vocies. As soon as I walk out of the kitchen I see them, The three troublesome guys. Mitch saw me first, bouced over to me and glomped me almost knocking me over. Then Scott wrapped his long gangly arms around us and I could hear Jasmine laughing at us so I pulled her into the hug shutting her up. She grunted in disaproval but I think seceratly she was happy. After several minutes of suffacation they finally freed us of the hug and Avi was laughing. I walked over to him and smacked him over the head causing his laughing fit to stop.   
"Why did you invite these idiots?"  
"Hey, I feel offended"  
I turned around and Mitch had his hand over his heart with an offended look on his face and Scott was fake crying. I just shook my head at them and turned back to Avi. He had this dumb ass smirk on his face and I wanted so bad to smack him... again.  
"Well I was bored and I thought they'd be fun to have around"  
Mitch walked up to me, took my hands and kissed my cheek then looked at me with this sad glare, and Scott had his head on my shoulder.  
"Please (Y/N), can we stay?"  
He had this face, how could I say no to it, I reluctintly said yes and they threw a half party. I somehow managed to get through the rest of the day alive, and not fired. As we were walking out Scott and Mitch were on either of my sides holding and swinging my hands in theirs. They tried to get Jasmine into it but she politly declined. I saw Avi eyeing us suspisiously. Scott saw his looks and let go of my hand, he then walked over to him, pulled him over to me and made him hold my hand, making both of us blush. This made Scott laugh, he walked over to mitch and grabbed his hand. I saw him lean in and kiss his neck causing Mitch to giggle and slightly blush. This, almost, killed, me, I ship Scomiche sooo much and I was so close to fainting at this sight. We got to the Scomiche's house and dropped them off, Jasmine decided to stay with them for the night. So it was just me and Avi, I took notice to the fact that he was still holding my hand. He slowly moved his hand so that our fingers were intwined together and it took all I had to not start screaming right there on the street, so I kept my cool. For the whole way home neither of us said anything and I could feel the atmosphere felt of nervousness.We got out side of my house, we stood out side for a few minutes and talked. Shortly before I went in he ran his hand through his hair and looked   
away. I was about to ask him what was wrong but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. I first I was shocked but then mealted into the kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away and his face was as bright as a tomatoe which almost caused me to laugh.  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to, I....."  
I cut him off by kissing him back and that shut him up. I looked him in the eye and spoke.  
"It's fine, I am glad to have shared my first kiss with my best friend."  
"What, first kiss.... Wow, I feel special."  
I laughed and he smiled.  
"Hey, want to spend the night at my place, seeing as Jasmine ditched me.?"  
"Uhh, yeah, sure."  
I unlocked the door and we walked in. I plopped down on the couch and he sat down next to me. Luckily the couch has a recliner and I took full advantage of it. I reclined with Avi and turned in the Tv and was supprised to see that Lord of the Rings was on, and It just started to. Avi pulled me into his arms in a cuddle and my head rested on his chest. So for the rest of the night we sat there watching movies, talking and laughing, and yes, sometimes kissing, and we soon fell asleep together on the couch.


	7. Dumb Neighboors

just gotto say that I'm kind of imagining Scott and Mitch as Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club. So yeah, enjoy.

"Goooood evening everybody, this is the lovly Sardo.."  
"Mitch, shut up."  
I looked overat Mitch and his face was beaming brightly. I rolled myself off of Avi's grip and stood up.  
"Hey, (Y/N) guess what we did?"  
"What?!"  
"We had three way sex!"  
Oh my god no he didn't. Jasmine facepalmed and Scott walked up to Mitch, He grabbed his chin and looked him in the eye.  
"Mitch, why do you lie, You know I only do it with you and only you."  
He then kissed Mitch's ear causing him to giggle, Also causeing me and Jasmine to start fangirling. Our fangirl squeeling made Avi wake up, and boy his morning face is not pleasant. He looked over at us then grabbed me and pulled me back down, he then procceded to cuddle me again in a death grip, like one would do to a teddy bear.  
"Shut up guys, I'm trying to sleep."  
I blushed bright red and all three of their jaws dropped in shock.   
"wait, are you teo a thing.?!?!?!"  
Jasmine walked over to me and poked my noes. I shrugged and she giggled.  
"Oh my god you are arn't you!?"  
Mitch walked over to Avi and smacked over the head causeing him to grunt and hug me closer.  
"Why didn't you tell us you butt"  
He sighed clearly knowing that he can no longer sleep.  
"We just became one last night."  
"Wait, please tell me you two didn't fuck on my couch."  
Avi smiled warmly.  
"Only 5 and a half times."  
Jasmine looked so angry and Avi busted out laughing, it was now my turn to smack him.  
"Dude, we did not fuck on the couch, only Jasmines bed."  
Jasmine screamed and ran to her room only to come back bright red as a tomatoe.  
"I hate you (Y/N), never lie ike that again."  
Me and Avi looked at each other then once again busted out laughing. For the rest of the day we sat around talking about random stuff and eating and all that lazy jazz. When it was time for everybody to leave Avi gave me a quick secretive kiss then left, the Scomiche left and it was only me and Jasmine.  
"Well, we have had a productive week."  
I laughed and looked away, probably blushing.  
"Yes, yes we have."


	8. Chatroom

*Mitchie101 entered the chatroom*  
Hey Kevin! -Mitchie101  
*K.OBear entered the chatroom*  
Hey! -K.OBear  
Guess what!!!!! -Mitchie101  
What? -K.OBear  
*Sasquatch entered te chatroom*  
(Y/N) and Avi are a thing -Sasquatch.  
Hey, I wanted to tell him you meany :P -Mitchie101  
*KitCat entered the chatroom*  
WHAT! - KitCat  
Aparentaly (Y/A) and Avi are a thing. -K.OBear  
It's true, We saw them cuddling and kissing this morning!- Mitchie101  
NO Effin Way! - KitCat  
*ScomicheShipper entered the chatroom*  
*BassCannonKaplan entered the Chatroom*  
Who is ScomitcheShipper? - Sasquatch  
Everyone is a Scomiche shipper Scott- KitCat  
MITCH, Why did you spread my buisness?- ScomicheShipper  
OH, It's (Y/N) and in my defense Scotts the one who said it- Mitchie101  
*Darkprincess entered the chatroom*  
What I miss?- Darkprincess   
Scott and Mitch spreading our buisness- BassCannonKaplan  
Oh, about you two fucking on my couch- Darkprincess  
OMG YOU GUYS DID WHAT! -KitCat  
We really did no such thing- ScomicheShipper  
Yeah, right....- Sasquatch  
*Rolls eyes at all of you*- BassCannonKaplan  
I will rip yo eyes out Avi- Mitchie101  
No need for violence love - Sasquatch  
MY. SHIP. IS. SAILING! - ScomicheShipper  
Hey, (Y/N) we shoud go shopping soon - KitCat  
Ok, Sounds good - ScomicheShipper  
I shall go make out with my boyfriend - Mitchie101  
Ok, I'm down - Sasquatch  
... *Dies* - ScomicheShipper  
*Dies as well* -Darkprincess  
Oh Jasmine, you should come with me and (Y/N) -KitCat  
Alright- Darkprincess  
Hey, Avi, wanna come with- ScomicheShipper  
OK, when are we going- BassCannonKaplan  
Whenever is fine (As long as I dont have work)-ScomicheShipper  
Hey, Scott, want to come with us- Darkprincess  
Hold on, I'm busy stripping Mitch- Sasquatch  
My mind is about to expload - ScomicheShipper  
Oh, We got to go.- Mitchie101  
*Mitchie101 left the chatroom*  
*Sasquatch left the chatroom*  
OH MY GOD - Darkprincess  
Their doing it aren't they- ScomicheShipper  
Probably, they are a very hormanal couple- KitCat  
Omg you put a a instead of an O .... Horm(Anal)- ScomicheShipper  
They are so a thing - Darkprincess  
Hey, wheres Kevin?- BassCannonKaplan  
Sorry, I was busy writing a song - K.OBear  
It's fine Kev, go back to yo business. - KitCat  
Ok- K.OBear  
*K.OBear left the chatroom*  
Soooooooooooooo - Darkprincess  
What?- ScomicheShipper  
Can I be the brides maid at your guy's wedding? -Darkprincess  
NO I want to be the brides maid -KitCat  
We are NOT discussing this right now!- ScomicheShipper  
Yeah, I agree with (Y/N) - BassCannonKaplan  
you guys are no fun D: -KitCat  
Fine, but how many childeren will you have?-Darkprincess  
JASMINE -ScomicheShipper  
My Guess is 6 - KitCat  
I'm going to kill you guys XoX -ScomicheShipper  
I know where you guys live - BassCannonKaplan  
OOOOOHH He bringing out the threats! - KitCat  
I'm out - Darkprincess  
*Darkprincess left the chatroom*  
Don't leave me here with the L.O.V.E.R.S - KitCat  
I'm going to murder you- ScomicheShipper  
NUUUUU I wanna live to see your childeren- KitCat  
KIRSTIN- BassCannonKaplan  
Yikes- KitCat  
*KitCat left the chatroom*  
Ima kill them all- ScomicheShipper  
Agreed- BassCanonKaplan  
Hey, wanna hang out before I go to work? ScomitcheShipper  
Sure- BassCannonKaplan  
*KitCat entered the chatroom*  
OOoooh, You should hang out at her place- KitCat  
*KitCat left the chatroom*  
I'm at a loss for words - ScomicheShipper  
Yup - BassCannonKaplan  
Ok, but yeah, lets hang out- ScomicheShipper  
YourPlace? - BassCannonKaplan  
Sure- ScomicheShipper   
*ScomicheShipper left the chatroom*  
*BassCannonKaplan left the chatroom*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just gotta say, this one was really fun to write


	9. My place part 1

Avi came over, we hung out, I went to work and he trailed me. After work I went home, Avi came with me and Jasmine went to the Scomiche house again. So yet again Avi spent the night. We were chilling on the couch watching supernatrual when he finally broke the silence.

"Hey, (Y/N)"

"Yes.?"

"Lets do it."

"Woah Avi, you should know my motto, I have to date you for a year at least first."

He laughed and poked my noes.

"I know that, What I ment is, lets pretend like we did it just to freak out Jasmine."

"Nooo, she will kill me."

He cupped my cheek and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Pleeeease"

Ok, how can I say no to that face, I sighed, I have no choice.

"Fine."

"Yayay"

Avi stood up from the couch making me fall on my side and he laughed.

"We should do it in her room."

The face I imagine her to have absolutly killed me. I nodded and he immediatly wne to work. He stripped himself down into his underwear, causeing me to blush. He threw his clothing articals around the living room and In front of Jasmines room. He then walked over to me and started stripping me. This seems lke it already happened. I don't even bother to protest. once I'm in just my bra and underwear he throws my clothing around as well. He over turned the table and picked me up then placed me in the front of Jasmines door. He then went over to the couch and messed with the cusions then went to the kitchen and knocked stuff over on the counter. Then he walked back over to me and shued me into the room, messing with some stuff along the way.

"Ok, now all we need to do is lay down and go to bed, then play it out in the morning."

We layed down on her queen sized bed and cuddled up into eachother. He placed a light kiss on my forhead and soon we fell asleep. Something about laying almost naked in the same bed as Avi Kaplan just seemed unreal.


	10. My place part 2

"(Y/N)!"  
I heard Jasmine walk in the door and I guess she saw the mess. She gasped and went to my room and knocked on my door. I heard my bedroom door open and she screamed. I had to bury my face in Avi's chest to keep from laughing hystiricly. Next thing I know the rooms door is being slamed open and she throws our cloths at us. I felt Avi shift and sit up a little. I pretended like I was still sleeping and rolled over on to my stomach, still trying my best to keep from dying.  
"Oh, hey Jasmine."  
"Don't you hey Jasmine me."  
"What's wrong with you."  
"Well, it couldn't be the fact that you and my BEST FREIND DID THE HORISONTAL NAKED WORM ON MY BED!"(I have actually heard Jasmine say that before in one of her fanfictions so I thought I might as well throw that in there.)  
"huh?"  
I sit up and rup my eyes before quickly covering up again.  
"Jasmine why are you in my room so early."  
"Your room! Hun, this is my room, and MY bed."  
"No it's not this....."  
I gasp as if I hadn't noticed this before. I look at Avi and he rubs his hand on the back of his neck.  
"I guess it got so heated last night that we lost track of rooms."  
"OH MY GOD SHUT UP"  
"now that I thinkof it I wasn't really paying attention to anything other then Avi's amazing talent with his mouth and hands....."  
"(Y/N) SHUT UP, RIGHT NOW."  
"Yeah (Y/N) You seemed quite contempt last night, I mean, I'm pretty sure even the neighboors 18 houses over could've heard us."  
"I AM DONE"  
Jasmine stormed out of the room and I heard the front door of the appartment open and slam close. Once we were sure it was safe we started laughing soo hard, it wasn't even funny. I decided to text Jasmine.  
Me- Hey Jasmine.  
Jasmine- What!  
Me- remember that talk we had a while back about how in can't hold us the deep voice Avi uses.  
Jasmine- Yes?  
Me- and remember I made it a personal goal to find if thats what he sounded like during sex?  
Jasmine- Hoe don't do it  
Me- welp, we were wrong, his voice gets really high when he moans  
Jasmine- OH MY GOD!  
Me- LOL XD  
I died laughing and showed Avi the messages and he died as well.   
"Wait, you made this a personal goal?"  
"Hey, in my defense I was youngish"  
"welp, I guess one day we'll find out together"  
"Wait.... are you..."  
"Yes, I be a virgin, but I've heard from pentaholics that I'm a monster in bed"  
"Oh my god, please don't tell me you have read the ones I have wrote."  
He had this big grin on his dumb face and nodded. I smacked him in the arm and got out of bed.  
"I need to go to work and you need to go to rehearsal."  
"Yes mom."  
I looked at him and grabbed his chin in my hand.  
"Don't you mean, 'Yes daddy'"  
He looked at me funny but then started laughing again and I started getting dressed, I could still hear him laughing at my joke. Well, this has been a very funny day so far.


	11. Tour

Its been a week since that incident when I tricked Jasmine, she keeps giving me the stank eye and everytime I just bust out laughing. Avi has been over a few times and she keeps glaring at us eviley. We were sitting on the couch, just watching the pentatonix documentary again, and fangirling totally. I got a text from Avi saying that he was coming over, Jasmine rolled her eyes and went in her room, while whispering netflix and chill. I shook my head and just then Avi was at the door. He walked in and sat down on the couch, and was silent. I sat next to him and he grabbed my hand.   
"N/N, I have something to tell you."   
"Oh, ok what is it." oh I hope he doesnt break up with me.   
"I have to go on tour for 3 months, and I wont be able to see you."   
"Thats ok, I'll be able to text you and stuff like that, maybe I'll come to one of our concerts."  
"Yeah, I was thinking of getting you and Jasmine VIP tickets. For one or more of them, if thats ok with you?"  
Wait, VIP tickets, omg this is my dream, omg  
"OK! but wouldn't we have to pay for it?"  
Avi laughed and stroked my cheek, causing me to blush.  
"Ah hun, we're pentatonix, we can just give them to you, because, well we can."  
He just called me hun, ok, im ok o\\./o  
"Alright, when is the tour and concert dates?!"  
"*insert a legit date here*"  
"Ok, I shall mark this down and make sure to be there."  
"Well, you see (Y/N) I was hopeing that you would come with us on tour,maybe"  
"Uh.. oh my goodness, yes, i would love to go with you, oh my, when are y'all leaving?"  
"In a week from now."  
"Ok"  
We spend a few more minutes talking about tour before he got up, kissed my cheek, and headed out.  
I pulled out my phone and began texting Jasmine, we both almost died over the fact of our long awaited dream coming true!


	12. Chatroom again

*Mitchie101 Entered the chatroom*  
Scott, can you be gentler next time, I dont think I can walk- Mitchie101  
*Sasquatch entered the chatroom*  
Yeah, sorry babe, I just couldn't control myself- Sasquatch  
*ScomicheShipper entered the chatroom*  
OMG JASMINE- ScomicheShipper  
*Darkprincess entered the chatroom*  
What now?- Darkprincess  
OH MY SWEET JEESAUCE- Darkprincess  
What is Jeesauce?- Mitchie101  
It's an A cappella thing- ScomicheShipper  
*K.OBear entered the chatroom*  
What I miss?- K.OBear  
Scott and Mitch fucked again- Darkprincess  
JASMINE, LANGUAGE!- ScomicheShipper  
LOL, Nuuu- Darkprincess  
Annnd this is why I avoid you people sometimes- K.OBear  
I apologize Kevin- ScomicheShipper  
*BassCannonKaplan entered the Chatroom*  
GUYS!- BassCannonKaplan  
Whaaaat?- Mitchie101  
I'm bringing Jasmine and (Y/N) with us on tour- BassCannonKaplan  
*KitCat entered the Chatroom*  
Don't be to loud on the bus please!- KitCat  
*KitCat left the chatroom*  
Ima smack her, I'm still a virgin and do not plan to loose it on a bus!- ScomicheShipper  
(Y/N)!!!!!!- BassCannonKaplan  
Wait.....WHAT!- Darkprincess  
Opps- ScomicheShipper  
OOOOOOOOHHHH- Sasquatch  
Busted- Mitchie101  
*ScomicheShipper left the chatroom*  
*Darkprincess added ScomicheShipper to the chatroom*  
Now she knows (Y/N), Now she knows- BassCannonKaplan  
XP- ScomicheShipper  
SO wait, I bleached my bed for no reason?!- Darkprincess  
Maaaaybeeee- ScomicheShipper  
(N/N)!!- Darkprincess  
Ah crap, dont kill me- ScomicheShipper  
Yeah, Avi needs her here- Mitchie101  
Shud up Mitch- BassCannonKaplan  
Jasmine, I'm not unlocking my door- ScomicheShipper  
Let me in so I can murder you- Darkprincess  
Nuuuuu- BassCannonKaplan  
Scott, get out of my house- Darkprincess  
No, I wanna watch- Sasquatch  
OOH, I'LL BRING POPCORN- Mitchie101  
You guys- K.OBear  
Kevin, save me- ScomicheShipper  
Sorry hun, you are on your own, I gotta write- K.OBear  
*K.OBear left the chatroom*  
Avi?-ScomicheShipper  
Can't help you love, sorry- BassCannonKaplan  
*KitCat entered the Chatroom*  
Haha, love, he called her love- KitCat  
*KitCat left the chatroom*  
Ooookay then- ScomicheShipper  
Jaz, do we have work today?- ScomicheShipper  
I dont think so, hold on- Darkprincess  
Nope, no work- Darkprincess  
who's at the door?- ScomicheShipper  
Like I know- Darkprincess  
Leeet meeee iiiiiin- BassCannonKaplan  
OOh, it's Avi- Darkprincess  
Yayayayayay,let him in- ScomicheShipper  
*ScomicheShipper left the chatroom*  
*BassCannonKaplan left the chatroom*  
*Darkprincess left the chatroom*  
Threesome?- Mitchie101  
probably, lol!- Sasquatch  
Wanna go somewhere?- Mitchie101  
Sure, wanna bother (Y/N) and Jasmine- Sasquatch  
Nah, leave them be... for now, lets go to starbucks?- Mitchie101  
Ok, I'm down- Sasquatch  
No, your top- Mitchie101  
lol, you idiot- Sasquatch  
*Sasquatch left the chatroom*  
*Mitchie101 left the chatroom*


	13. Tour day

As soon as I open my eyes I roll onto Avi and start wriggling around.(Avi spent the night because today is TOUR)  
"Uggh, (Y/N), get off"  
He tried pushing me off but I was persistent.  
"Not until you wake up"  
He grunted and agreed to get up. I flopped out of my bed and head to the the kitchen, I'ma make pancakes! I am almost done when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a soft kiss placed on my neck. Then said person snuggled into my shoulder and started fake snoring.  
"Aviiii, I'm trying to make pancakes"  
"I wanna sleep....wait PANCAKES!"  
He pulls away so fast that I almost fell down. He watches me carfully as I cook. As soon as I finish he is already holding a plate, I sigh and flop two on his plate and he runs into the living room like a child. I get mine ready and sit next to Avi. I swear it has only been a minute and he's already finished. I started to take a bite when I feel him lay his head down in my lap and snore again. His head made the perfect little table. Once I finish and set my plate down he sits up and pulls me into his lap and then lays back down, pulling me with him. I look at the time, ok, we still have 5 hours until we have to get ready to leave.   
"Hey (Y/N), when are we..."  
I look up and watch as Jasmine looks at me, then slowly backs away, causing me laugh and Avi to grunt.   
"Shhh, lets cuddle and sleep"  
"Is that all you think about is eating and sleeping?"  
"No, I think of you alot."  
I immediately start blushing, curse him. I sigh and sink into the dragons embrace, he smells really nice. After a while I said that we had to get up and get ready and he protested again. I felt his hands on my lower back and he started to kiss my neck.  
"What are you doing?"  
"enjoying your company"  
"Avi, you are not getting out of having to get up"  
I felt him bite down softly and I sighed.   
"come on"  
"Noooo"  
He pulled me closer to him and nibbled on my ear lobe. He seriously is trying to get out of this. I try to wriggle free but he flips me over so that I'm on my back and my arms are pinned to the couch.  
"Get me up now (Y/N)"  
"Child"   
He leans in and kisses me softly and roams his hands on my sides, he then bit my lip gently before turning back to my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck and giggle. Then I slid my hands down his sides and then tickled him causing him to jump off of me.   
"HA I got you up"  
"awww, I thought we were having a moment."  
"I was having 12% of the moment"  
"Don't you go pulling Avenger quotes on me missy."  
Avi picks me up off of the couch, takes me to my room, puts me on my bed, then walks out. I fail to understand the point of that. I hear a knock at the door and before long pentatonix was in my living room. I skip over to Kevin and hug him, and he wraps his strong arms around me and twirls me around. Scott and Mitch are in the corner, holding hands. While Jasmine, Esther, and Kirstin are chatting. We are all here and all ready to get going.   
"Hey, are you ready?"  
i look over at Avi and nod, I am so ready for this. He pulls me into a hug, gives me a quick kiss and we start heading out the door, hand in hand, going on tour together. This is going to be so fun and exciting. And I finally get to go to a Pentatonix concert and get to see them live, I am so happy, the most happy I've been in a while. This is the start to a new life.


	14. On the way there

Jasmine sleeps in the same bed as Kirstie, and of course, I share a bed with Avi, and he is so cuddly, like a bear. I woke up to notice that everyone but Avi and I had left the sleeping compartment.   
"Avi, it's time to get up now."  
"nggg,no"  
I try to get him up in several ways, none of which work out. I think its time to take drastic measures.  
"I think I smell... bacon?"  
I was thrown onto the floor and Avi was up and ready within seconds. Then he looked down at me and super frowned.  
"What are you doing on the floor (Y/N)"  
"Well, you kinda threw me abit but, its all good."  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
He picked me up and stood me up on my feet.   
"You are forgiven."  
"Yay"  
He kissed me lightly the we walked out into the living compartment. Everyone was sitting around and talking, like usual. Avi sniffed in the air and pouted.  
"You lied, theres no bacon."  
"Hey, I had to get you out of bed somehow."  
"I am deeply wounded."  
He let go of my hand and sat down next to Scott. I decided to go and sit next to Kevin. He lifted up his arm inviting me to cuddle, which I took the invitation.   
"Hey, (Y/N) Why are you always cuddling up with Kevinbear?"  
Kevin spoke up.  
"Well, (Y/N) and I recently discovered that we are Half siblings, and we share the same the father."  
"He's my big brother Kevin!"  
"awww"   
"Oh my god (N/N) I can't believe you've been related to a member of Pentatonix for like, ever, oh my god."  
We spent the next while talking about how we found out and all that jazz. After a while I switched from cuddling with Kevin to cuddling with the Avi. Everyone began discussing other things and Avi began kissing my neck, again, I swear he's a vampire. He picked me up, carried me to the sleeping compartment and slid me in there then sliding in himself. He pulled me close and kissed me again before going back to kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear.   
"Avi, you are not going back to bed."  
"I know."  
"Then why are we back in bed?"  
"Because, I wanna cuddle with you alone before I sing out."  
"Ok, But no falling asleep."  
"Fine"  
He pulled me close to his chest and sighed. I nuzzled into him and kissed his collar bone.  
"You just wanna go back to bed don't you?"  
"No, I wanna cuddle with you for awhile."  
"Nah,you wanna sleep."  
"Nu uh."  
"Uh hu"  
Before he could protest I bite him making him pout. Victory.  
"(Y/N)"  
"Hm?"  
"I adore you."  
"I adore you as well."  
"Yay"  
He kissed my forehead.  
"You such a baby."  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"And a goof ball."  
"That is true as well."  
"ha, Avi, your adorable."  
"Well, so are you"  
He knows my weakness and took full advantage of it. He gentle stroked my hair and hummed in that deep voice of his. I know I shouldn't fall back asleep but we do have a few hours before his first concert so, I guess it's fine. I snuggle closer and pur, causing him to chuckle before going back to humming, and I realized that he was humming to Light in the Hallway making me smile. I just love being with him, it always makes me happy and safe, I believe he is the one for me. I think I may love him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is the best person I have ever been with. I hope we last. I feel myself slowly drifting into a deep relaxation and eventually, blissful and safe sleep.


	15. The confession

So, me and Jasmine are in the VIP seats at a PENTATONIX concert, dream come true. This is the last concert for the and honestly, we all can't wait to get home. Anyway as I'm standing there watching their last song finish when at the end they stop, and announce that they are bringing up a chair girl. I feel a ping of jealously until I get pulled over the rail and sat down in the chair...ok, I know this can't be happening. I just sit there shocked, face bright red as a tomato. They sing I Need Your Love and Avi lingered on me longer then he did anyone else. At the end instead of the usual stuff that goes on, Avi kneels in front of me and grabs my hand then looks me in the eyes. He then turns to the crowd of screaming fangirls, then proceeds to speak.

"Alright everyone, I have to say this now. Ok, this is (Y/N) and her and eye are dating, that means, we are a thing."

He then looks back at me and softly bites his lips.

"And I also must say this... (Y/N) is the best person I have ever met, she completes me and my world... I have been broken in my past and I never thought that I'd Ever meet someone again...someone who...I care about and cares about me in return."

Avi gently puts his hand on my cheek.

"I feel as though, she is not only my Girlfriend, but my savior, my guardian, and my best friend. I have never met someone as wonderful as she is. No matter what I do, she is always on my mind...So, I just have to say this one little thing..."

Oh no, he's gonna say "The Thing" isn't he!

"I love you (Y/N), I love everything about you, and I will always love you for you. there will never ever come a time when I stop loving you. I love you, with all my heart."

Right as he finished saying that he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips then pulled away, blushing like crazy. There was a complete moment of silence before everyone bursted out in squeal and congratulations. All the Pentatonix members were Clapping, well except for Kirstie, because she was busy fake fainting. I begin to tear up when I felt his strong arms around me, he then proceeds to carry me off the stage and into one of the changing rooms. He sets me down on the counter top and hugs me again, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Hey...Avi?"

"hm"

"Did you really mean what you said back there...you know...about loving me?"

He pulled away, pressed his forehead against mine, the looks deep into my eyes.

"Yes (Y/N) I love you, with every fiber of my being, I have never loved anyone, more then I have loved you."

I feel tears falling down my cheek and whisper softly

"Thank you...I...Love you...to"

He gently places his lips on mine again, except this time, there's more passion behind it. This is what love feels like...I like this. I wrap my legs around his waist and lose myself in the kiss. I felt myself being lowered until my back laid on the cold counter top. Avi then crawled ontop of me returning to kissing me. He entwined his fingers in mine, then I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip. Oh god, am I ready for this... you know what, I might as well give it a go. I slowly opened my mouth and felt him make an unforced entry. He explored the entiry of my mouth before pulling away, panting. After we both caught our breath he went in to kissing me again. This time I felt his hand travel up my (F/C) shirt to grope my breast, causing me to gasp. Avi removed himself from my lips and went to kissing my neck. He spent a few seconds trying to find my sweet spot, and when he found it, he took full advantage of this new found power. He sucked and nibbled on that spot until he actually bit down, causing me to let out a moan/gasp. He was about to go farther until out of nowhere the door flew open and Mitch came barreling in. We both looked over at him, red as a strawberry, and watched the smile and color, leave his face.

"I...uh... We have to...uh, get going now."

I swear I have never seen a man run that fast. Me and Avi looked at eachother, then the posseision we were in. The was a brief moment of awkward silence before we both busted out in laughter. He got off of me and fixed my shirt. We looked at each other and laughed again.

"Well, that was probably the most awkward and embarrassing thing that has ever happened on tour."

"Well, it's your fault!"

"hey, how is it my fault?"

He gave me the pouty look and I sighed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you, that's how"

Before he can question my explanation I stood up and began walking out. Him soon by my side. We walked out the dressing room, hand in hand, and I saw Mitch become pale again, making me giggle. No body else looked at us suspiciously except him so I guess he didn't tell anyone else, how sweet. We all headed to the tour bus, all excited to get home. But let me say this, This has been the best 3 months of my life, I will never forget this, especially Mitch's face, that was to priceless.

 

 

(Mehehehe, how'd you like the smut teasing going on there, bet you wish id continue, huh. Huh?!, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter thing, is it good, I honestly had no idea what I was doing. )


	16. On our way

Its been a day since Avi confessed his love for me... and since Mitch caught us making out. I swear whenever Avi or I walk in the room Mitch turns as pale as a ghost. I wonder if he'll ever get that out of his head. We had just walked in from the sleeping area and everyone was there even Mitch, but he wasn't pale, that's no fun. Just then Avi leaned in to my ear and whispered softly

"Hey, don't freak out..."

Before I could ask he softly kissed my neck and rested his hand on my waist. Oh, I see what he's doing. He ran his hand into my shirt and up my side, his cold hand touching my warm skin caused me to shudder slightly.

"Hey (Y/N) what is your oppin..."

I looked over at the speaker and noticed it was Mitch...and guess what, his face went as red as a tomato and his eyes were as wide as an owls. There was a moment of silence before Avi and I broke out into intense laughter causing everyone else to laugh along.

"Guuuys, it isn't funny!"

Mitch hid his face in Scotts shoulder while the laughter soon died down. But for some reason Avi's hand was still on my side. I elbowed him and he blushed slightly then removed his hand. I got up and sat by the Kevin. I plopped my head on his lap and he gently pet my hair. I purred causing him to chuckle at me. I was laying on my side and I watched as Avi got up, came over to us, the proceeded to plop as well and lay his head on my upper thigh and cuddled into my leg. This is nice, having my two favorite people with me. I smiled then sighed in content, I am so glad that I found them and became friends with them. What else can I ask for? I soon feel into a nice and comfortable sleep.


	17. In the night

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in while but I've been busy with regents review and musical stuff, anyway here ye go.

Me and Avi are in our tiny shared bed on the bus, everyone is sleeping, except for me, I have a really hard time falling asleep so I just pretend sleep until Avi is asleep. He makes it hard to do anything though because he tends to have a death grip throughout the night. I sigh and cuddle into his chest. I wonder if he knows how much I enjoy his voice and the songs he sings/writes. Have I told him yet. He recently fell asleep so I wonder if he's still awake. I start nudging his shoulder and softly whispering his name. He grunts quietly.

"Yes (Y/N)"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your singing?"

"I believe you have"

"Oh, Did I tell you that I like Light In The Hallway?"

"Yes"

"Ok, goodnight"

"Hey, (Y/N) can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"You wake me up a lot at night weither you mean to or not, is it because you have a hard time sleeping?"

Dang, he figured it out.

"Yeah, kind of, Why?"

"I was just asking."

He pulled me closer into his chest and nuzzled into my hair.

"Does listening to music help you fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I always have music when I go to bed at home."

A few seconds later I hear him start to hum "Light In The Hallway" softly into my ear. I immediately felt my eyes getting heavy. He pulls me in as close as he can and continued humming. As I began to slowly drift off I mumbled, 

"Thank you"

"goodnight (Y/N)"

I'm pretty sure he continued humming until I was asleep because that's the only thing I remember as I slip into dream world.


	18. New experiences

Tour is finally done and it is my first night home, and of course, Avi is staying over. We are cuddling in my room watching TV and he's casually fiddling with my hair.

"Hey, (Y/N) have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, you have, whats up?"

I turn to face him and he stops playing with my hair.

"I just thought I'd say it, because, I love you as much as I love food, maybe more."

Wow, Im competing with food, I mean, Avi loves his food.

"Aww, thank you that was so sweet."

He leaned in and kissed me gently while cupping my face. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He rolls me over so that I'm on my back and he's on top of me. Oh, I think he wants the sex, am I willing? I guess, I've known and dated him for a while, so, I'll see how it goes.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes the Avi"

"I kinda want to make love to you...Like, now"

"I figured that, and I think I'm ready"

 

"Are you sure, I mean, I know how you are and I don't want to push it."

 

"I know, and I personally feel ready, and If I don't like it, I'll let you know."

"Alright, I feel bad for stealing your virginity..."

"Avi, shut up, your ruining the mood."

"Ok ok, Sorry., do you want me to use a condom."

"Yeah, but I don't have any."

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls one out, what the?

"I refuse to ask questions."

"That's for the best."

Let me tell you, losing your virginity, and have sex at all, is a painful thing, even though he was gentle, it still hurt, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sore for a while.

The Next Morning~

It's 8am in the morning and I am hungry after last nights activities. I wish to get food but there's a big baby clinging on to me.

"Avi...get up...I need food."

"Nooo. I'm to exhausted from last night, I need rest."

"Oh come on, don't be like that, it wasn't that tiring."

"Says you, the whole time you were just laying around and moaning like I girl, I did all the hard work."

"Hey, moaning like a girl takes lung strength."

"I probably lost 50 pounds, I need to regain it, that was a lot of exercise."

"Avi, shut up"

I lightly smack him on the shoulder and he laughs. He nuzzles his face into my neck and sighs.

"Last night was nice (Y/N) and I'm glad you trusted me like that."

"Well, I love you Avi, and I was willing because I knew you wouldn't hurt me"

"I love you so much (Y/N), I'm glad I found you"

I laugh and pet his hair.

"No but seriously, I love you and all but I am hungry so let go"

"fine, I thought we were having a moment but clearly you like food more, I see how it is."

he lets go and I plant a kiss on his forehead before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen, yup, definitely sore. I'm glad my first time was with him though, I mean, it was nice and not as scary and awkward as I always thought.


	19. The reveal in chatroom

*Darkprincess entered the chatroom*

OMG GUYS I'M LEGIT DIEING- Darkprincess

*Sasquatch entered the chatroom*

*Mitchie101 entered the chatroom*

*KitCat entered the chatroom*

*ScomicheShipper entered the chatroom*

So help me Jasmine if you say what I think you are going to say- ScomicheShipper

GUYS OMG I CANT HANDLE, MY POOR EARS- Darkprincess

Jazzy, what happened- Mitchie101

They did the deed, I heard it all, omg- Darkprincess

Who did?- Sasquatch

*BassCannonKaplan entered the chatroom*

... (Y/N) I forgot about Jasmine...- BassCannonKaplan

Wait a minute, did (Y/N) and Avi do the do- KitCat

YES AND I HEARD IT ALL!_ Darkprincess

JASMINE NOOOO- ScomicheShipper

I'm done, just, done- BassCannonKaplan

*BassCannonKaplan left the chatroom*

Look what you did Jasmine- ScomicheShipper

OMG I CANT BEILIVE IT FINALLY HAPPENED- Kitcat

Kirstie, no, just, no- ScomicheShipper

I ship it- Mitchie101

Guys, Avi is hiding in my closet- ScomicheShipper

He's a baby- KitCat

He says he's never coming out he cant show his face.- ScomicheShipper

Ha, that's what I said- Sasquatch

Same babe- Mitchie101

omg guys shut up- Darkprincess

Woah, savage- ScomicheShipper

What, It's not my fault you guys fucked with me in the house.- Darkprincess

.-. - ScomicheShipper

So, what is Avi doing- KitCat

Still hiding in my closet- ScomicheShipper

Tell him if he stays in there he cant eat any food- KitCat

He said he'd crack the door slightly when the time comes.- ScomicheShipper

Fine tell him he'd never be able to see you again- Mitchie101

Thanks Mitch- ScomicheShipper

What happened- Sasquatch

He pulled me in and I will spend my life in here now- ScomicheShipper

Ha, just don't be to loud- Darkprincess

I HATE YOU.... and so does Avi- ScomicheShipper

*Troll Face* - KitCat

What- ScomicheShipper

I ship it- KitCat

I have realized something- ScomicheShipper

 

What- Sasquatch

 

yeeees- KitCat

*K.OBear entered the chatroom*

What'd I miss?- K.OBear

Avi and (Y/N) Did the deed and now (Y/N) realized something- Mitchie101

Oh, what'd you realized (Y/N)?- K.OBear

I hate you all, except you Kevin, your to innocent- ScomicheShipper

*BassCannonKaplan entered the chatroom*

As do I- BassCannonKaplan

*BassCannonKaplan left the chatroom*

Chicken- Sasquatch

Rooster- Mitchie101

Duck- KitCat

Seagull- ScomicheShipper

Cock- Darprincess

I HATE YOU- ScomicheShipper

lol this is funny- Mitchie101

guys, leave (Y/N) alone, her business is her own, as is yours- K.OBear

Thank you Kevin- ScomicheShipper

He's right, if (Y/N) does dirty things with a hairy bass baby, we should leave her be- Darkprincess

... staaahp- ScomicheShipper

You slay me- Mitchie101

and your ass slays me- Sasquatch

OOOOHHHHH- ScomicheShipper

SHIIIP- Darkprincess

I got to go, bootycall is calling- Mitchie101

 

*Mitchie101 left the chatroom*

 

*Sasquatch left the chatroom*

 

They doing the deed- ScomicheShipper

 

like you did last night- Darkprincess

 

I'm going to cry- ScomicheShipper

 

You guys are hopeless- K.OBear

 

*K.OBear left the chatroom*

 

I'm gonna go take a shower- Kitcat

 

*KitCat left the chatroom*

If I can get out of Avi's deathgrip I think I will to- ScomicheShipper

Yeah, you need one from last night....^^- Darkprincess

Have I told you I hate you?- ScomicheShipper

_Yes...- Darkprincess

*Darkprincess left the chatroom*

*ScomicheShipper left the chatroom*


	20. Avi the joker

Avi and I are currently relaxing on our shared hotel room bed. I'm cuddled up to his side with my head resting on his arm. It's night and the only light in the room is my small lamp. We're both on our phones; he's on twitter and I'm reading a Scomiché facnfiction. I'm in the middle of a very good part when I see a twitter notification from Avi. I almost freak out. I read through the comments, and I see that a lot of people are freaking out as well. Is Avi really gonna leave Pentatonix? Why didn't he tell me? Is this going to affect our relationship? I turn towards Avi and he is laughing quietly to himself..he looks so cute...wait! Is he joking about leaving?! I'm going to smack him, seriously. My hand to about to hit his arm when he grabs my wrist and smiles at me.

"Avi, I'm so going to smack you for worrying me. Like, seriously?"

"What did I do?"

I swear he had the most innocent look on his face...God dammit, how could anyone be mad at him, he's just so cute!

"Whatcha reading?"

"Scomiché fanfiction."

"Ah, I see, what's it about?"

He puts his phone down on the dresser, never letting go of my wrist. I'm getting a strange feeling from this.

"It's about Scott and Mitch, ya know, being themselves..."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll just have to confiscate that."

He took my phone from me and placed it on the dresser where he put his. I almost squealed when I felt his lips against my neck. He started to rub my side before sliding his hand into my shirt. I shivered from the feeling of his cold fingers on my warm skin.

"Avi...Stop...other people staying here too..."

"Well...then stay quiet."

"Mmm..Avi, you're killing me."

He pinches my side, making me squeal, and then I sigh.

"Fine...but no pulling any stunts like last time, okay? I do not want Jasmine or anyone to hear me screaming and walk in on us."

"Well, then, I'll just pull other things...if you want me to."

He winks at me and I blush.

"Grrr. If I get loud, it's all your fault."

"I'm okay with taking full responsibility for making you scream."

Time Skip~

"Aviiiiiiiiii.."

"Yes, my love?"

"Why are you tricking all of your fans? Like...is it serious? If so, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

He starts laughing. Then, he cups my face in his hand, causing me to blush.

"Listen, my love, if I were legitimately leaving Pentatonix, you'd be the first person I'll tell, so no worries."

"Okay... You're lucky you're too cute for me to smack."

He grins, kisses me gently, and lovingly nuzzles his face into my neck. I don't know why, but I love cuddling with him, especially after we, uh, do the do...that sounds weird, I know, but it's just...I don't know, it just feels so romantic and loving...I feel safe.

"Avi..."

"Yes?"

"I love you, you make me feel so safe and warm."

"I love you too, (Y/N), and I'm glad that I make you feel that way. You make me feel like the happiest bass man alive. Like, when I'm with you, I feel like I can become a soprano or something like that."

That makes me giggle; thinking of him being a soprano is just so cute!

"Also, Avi?"

"Yes, love?"

"Did you know that you are, like, ridiculously cute?"

"(Y/N), you know I'm a sexy beast...but thank you, and I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Aww, thank you, Avi."

I give him a quick kiss, and then cuddle into his side and sigh in contentment. By now it's probably 11 o'clock, and we have to wake up earlyish tomorrow, and I needs my sleep.

"Goodnight, Avi. I love you."

"Goodnight, beautiful. I love you too. See you in the morning."


	21. Date

"Hey...(Y/N)?

"Yes Avi?"

"Do you wanna go on a date?"

"Um, sure...but where?"

"I don't know? It really doesn't matter."

"Wanna go to the...uhm...lets go somewhere...hmmm..."

I stayed quiet while he thought I seemed like 30 minutes before I started to get really bored.

"I GOT IT!!!!"

I jumped at the sudden out burst and almost fell out of our bed. I shot him a dirty look and shook my head. 

"sorry, but I have an idea , if you're up to it."

"What is it?"

"I thought we could go out tonight and go to the park near Scott and Mitchs' house."

"Alright, what time?"

"Hmm, how about around 5?"

"Sure, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Room for two?"

"Avi I swear to god sometimes I just wanna smack, But, yes there is room for two."

Time Skip~

It's 4:45 and we are all ready to go, well, I am ready to go, Avi is stressing over what to wear. I told him something simple but he still is looking. I'm wearing a pair of black skinny and a blue T-shirt. He finally decides to match me and we leave.

"Bye guys, see you later"

We walk out hand and hand. Its little chilly out here but not bad. We get to the park and sit on a bench. He wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles into my neck as I watch the sunset. 

"How do you see our future."

"What do you mean?"

I look at him and he gets off the bench. He holds eye contact as he gets on one knee. Oh no he isn't.

"(Y/N), I wish to wake up with you every morning, to hold you and protect you, I wish to be the proud father of your children, to love every inch of you forever and always, so will you do the honor of becoming my one and only, my other half?"

I can see tears forming in his eyes and I instantly begin to cry. He pulls out a ring and I jump on top of him.

"Of course I will"

I have never been this happy in all my life, well, ok, I haven't been this happy recently. I sit up and he slides the ring onto my finger. We get off the ground and I hug him properly.

"I love you so much Avi."

"and I love you to (Y/N)"


	22. Chatroom maddness

*ScomicheShipper entered the chatroom.*

*ScomicheShipper changed their name to Mrs. Kaplan*

*Mitchie101 entered the chatroom*

*Sasquatch entered the chatroom*

*BassCannonKaplan entered the chatroom"

*BassCannonKaplan changed their name to Mr. Kaplan*

Wait a minute...- Mitchie101

*KitCat entered the chatroom*

OMG HOLD UP- KitCat

*Darkprincess entered the chatroom*

OH NO YOU DIDN'T- Darkprincess

oh yes we did- Mr. Kaplan

*Darkprincess changed their name to Shipsails*

Oh my god jasmine- Mrs. Kaplan

You guys tide the knot?!!?!?!?!?- KitCat

Well he purposed to me today so yeah- Mrs. Kaplan

IM THE MAID OF HONOR- Mitchie101

I'M THE BEST MAN!- Sasquatch

We don't know yet guys.- Mrs. Kaplan

Yeah we haven't decided yet- Mr. Kaplan

THEY'RE ALREADY SAYING WE!- KitCat

You guys are to much- Mrs. Kaplan

I'm gonna go take a shower- Mitchie101

Can I join ;)- Sasquatch 

yeah you can baby- Mitchie101

I SHIP IT- Shipsails

ME TOOOOOO- Mrs. Kaplan

You fangirls- Mr. Kaplan

See ya guys, good luck love birds- Mitchie101

*Mitchie101 left the chatroom*

*Sasquatch left the chatroom*

I ship them so hard- Shipsails

BOTH OF MY SHIPS SAIL- Shipsails

OMG I love you Jasmine- Mrs. Kaplan

Hey guys, me and (Y/N) are going to bed- Mr. Kaplan

AWWWWWWW- KitCat

Goodnight guys- Mrs. Kaplan

*Mrs. Kaplan left the chatroom*

*Mr. Kaplan left the chatroom*

*KitCat left the chatroom


	23. Dang tour

Me and Avi decided to move in together, after all we are engaged. now were are sitting down and discussing details.

"where should we have it?"

"How about New Zealand'

"I can't afford that (Y/A)"

"dang,i tried...how about locally? like, in a church."

"Good idea!"

"That's sarcasm"

"No...ok maybe anyway when?'"

"in the spring, like may?"

"Can't do, I have tour."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about tour, dang, when can we?"

"I leave in 3 months so itll have to be soon or in a year or so."

"dang, how about next month?"

"can we do that?"

"I think so."

"Ok, so how about the methodist church, I'm pretty sure they do quick marriages."

"alright, sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, good, now I have like 5,000 dollars, I'll give you 2,000 for a dress and the rest will be used for the wedding its self."

"Ok, wow that's a lot. Ill take Mitch and Kirstie dress shopping with me tomorrow."

"Ok, good idea."

"'I'm glad we got this figured out."

"Same"

Time skip to next day~

"Alright, so what about this one."

"To flashy, showing way to much, try a different one."

'fine"

I try on 5 more dresses and Mitch criticizes them all. I find this one in the racks, It was gorgeous. (Describe your dream dress here).  
When I slipped it on it was the right size, it fit perfectly, it fit n all the right places, the right length, shape, color and material,this is my dream dress. I walk out and Mitch and Kirsties' jaws drop,

"Oh my, girl that is your dress."

"yeah even I don't have any complaints about that, that's the one."

I purchase it, it was originally 3,000 but it was on sale for 1,500. I'm glad I found this one. Avi's gonna love it. Heck I love it. go back home to our shared house and hide it in the closet then o back nto the living room to find Avi sitting on the couch. I sit next to him and gave him the rest of the money that was left.

"Did you find your dream dress?"

"yes,I did... thank you."

He turns his head and I lean in and kiss him.

"i love you so much (Y/N)"

"I love you to Avi."

He kisses me again then picks me up off the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

He carries me off to the bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

Time Skip~

Avi collapses next to me and pulls the cover over us. I turn on my side so that I can face him. I begin to play with his beard and he laughs.  
I snuggle into his chest and sigh in contentment.

"i could get use to this."

"use to what?"

"Being loved by you."

"Me to (Y/N)"

He kissed my forhead.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Avi Kaplan."

**Author's Note:**

> how is it, hm? hm? do you like? I know its short but I will update some of the other parts today so, yay


End file.
